The invention is directed to an arrangement for frequency conversion of an input signal having the frequency f.sub.1 with an oscillator signal having the frequency f.sub.2 to form an intermediate frequency signal f.sub.3.
In such arrangements an input signal is generally controlled with an oscillator signal via a non-linear characteristic such that the desired intermediate frequency signal arises, among other things, as a mixed result. There are a number of arrangements or mixer principles that accomplish this.